


kiss me like you mean it

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fake Dating, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: For Iruka Week 2021, prompt three: fake dating!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	kiss me like you mean it

“Quick, Kiss me,” Iruka said as Tsunade approached with a young kunoichi. 

“What?” Kakashi asked, not sure if he’d heard Iruka correctly. 

“Kiss me,” Iruka muttered. He tugged Kakashi’s mask down and pressed his lips to Kakashi’s. 

“Iruka! I had no idea you and Kakashi were dating!” Tsunade exclaimed as Iruka pulled back from the kiss. 

“It’s been a secret for a while,” Iruka said, silently pleading Kakashi to go along with it. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed. “We’ve been dating for a while now.” Iruka saw the girl look relieved, and knew that Tsunade had brought her as another potential partner. 


End file.
